


Día 1: Suéteres.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de SnK invernal. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange no sabe tejer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 1: Suéteres.

Hange Zöe no sabía tejer, pero decidió intentarlo.

Levi no estaba sorprendido, más bien miraba con interés como la prenda iba tomando forma. Una forma extraña y obscena a sus ojos. El estambre color verde parecía sufrir su cruel destino, enredándose a cada tanto como en un acto de rebeldía en contra de su hacedora.

Hange se estaba frustrando.

— Deberías dejarlo, no es lo tuyo, cuatro ojos —Le sugirió Levi en una de tantas, mientras la veía luchar con vehemencia contra la hilaza hecha nudos.

— No estoy acostumbrada a dejar las cosas a medias —Contestó ella.

Levi no insistió, aunque siguió con la vista el avance de su compañera de tanto en tanto, dejando de lado el libro que ahora solo pretendía leer.

Hange era un espécimen entretenido, pensó, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

— ¡Listo! —Anunció tres días luego de haber comenzado a tejer, blandiendo entre sus manos algo que parecía una capa con mangas mientras todos desayunaban juntos. Una muy fea capa con mangas.

Quien le había enseñado a tejer debía sentirse muy avergonzado en esos momentos.

Mikasa se encogió en su asiento y Levi la miró entretenido.

— Les dije que podía hacerlo, no es tan complicado, mucho menos para una mente brillante como la mía —Quizás requería una mente sumamente brillante como la de Hange para tomarle forma al harapo que tenía entre manos.

Hubo un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper.

— ¿Qué les parece? —Había hecho la pregunta prohibida.

— Es, es muy interesante, Hange-san —Respondió Armin dubitativo, el resto de nuevos reclutas asintió con vehemencia, como para no dejar espacio a dudas.

— Es una porquería —Soltó Levi a la vez que Hange se lo aventaba a la cara, con las mejillas rojas.

— Espero que te gust… ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Esperas que lo use?

— Sí, lo hice para ti.

Hange entonces lo miró herida y algo muy dentro del corazón de Levi, muy, muy, muy dentro, se conmovió.

— No está mal —Aceptó, intentando asesinar con la mirada a los demás presentes quienes se concentraron en terminar su desayuno en silencio.

Al día siguiente haría frío y Levi tendría que usar el horrible suéter que le había confeccionado Hange. El suéter parecía aún querer rebelarse pues no hacía nada para combatir el clima. Levi terminó con un resfrío que ni así lo detuvo de ir en misiones, con el suéter puesto debajo de su chaqueta de uniforme.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero ese suéter tenía valor sentimental, que no sabía de donde venía.

“Estúpida cuatro ojos” pensó mientras estornudaba por enésima vez.


End file.
